Broken Hearted
by lamour.rebel
Summary: Songfic to Linkin Park’s “Runaway”. Sequel to Close to You, Yet So Distant, Kagome-centered.


Broken Hearted

Inu Yasha song-fiction, sequel to Close to You, Yet So Distant

  
Summary: Songfic to Linkin Park's "Runaway". Sequel to Close to You, Yet So Distant, Kagome-centered.

  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own neither Inu Yasha or Linkin Park… wish I did… but here we go anyway~!~

  
A/N: the formatting's messing up, I'm sorry! but something's happening to my comp and I don't have the patience to find out, so I'm sorry! The song somewhat matches to my story in some parts, but it changes in the end. That wasn't how I planned it, but, ya know! Please read and review! I would really appreciate feedback!  

  
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~

              
            "Kagome, I'm sorry… but.. I'm going to stay with Kikyo…" the hanyou stated quietly, cringing as he said the words.

            "Na-Nani?" the reincarnate of Kikyo questioned.

            "Um… well… I chose her." 

            "Oh… um…" Kagome fought to hold the tears back, "maybe… maybe I should go then… after all, she can help you find the shards right?" the tears dripped down her face, but she was determined to keep her composure, at least some of it. She wouldn't break down. "Bye, Inu Yasha." she turned on her heel and walked to the Bone Eater's well, leaving Inu Yasha to Kikyo in the Feudal Period of Japan. 

            'I should've known from the start. He's been in love with her for 50 years… how could I change that? To him, I'm just a copy… just the shard-detector.' The ground littered with her tears, the raven-haired girl jumped into the well and back to her time.

  
~*~*~*~ End Flashback, 3 months later~*~*~*~

             
            Walking to school, Kagome thought about that day, when a demon from the Sengoku Jidai period broke her heart. She had been slowly getting back to her life, but it still hurt, and she knew it always would. 

_Graffiti decorations_ _Underneath a sky of dust_

_A constant wave of tension_

_On top of broken trust_

_The lessons that you taught me_

_I learned were never true_

             
            She had considered trying to seal the well, but she could never bring herself to do it. She knew it was a naïve notion, but Kagome always dreamed of Inu Yasha coming back through the well. After all, how could Inu Yasha still love someone who only wanted him to live in pain with her? Especially after traveling with Kagome for so long. She didn't understand it, even when she tried to. The reincarnation brought happiness, togetherness, and, above all for Inu Yasha, ramen. The incarnate brought treachery, despair, harm. After returning to her time, she realized that piecing back together the jewel had been her life for so long. It always seemed now that she found herself wanting something more… expecting something to suddenly happen. That she would get caught up in another world. Now, her everyday life was so boring… the same day after day after day. 

_Now I find myself in question_

_(They point the finger at me again)_

_Guilty by association_

_(You point the finger at me again)_

              


            She never wanted to leave Inu Yasha, even when she threatened him. Kagome wanted to know more about him, to be his friend, and maybe, his. Forever. But, she had never forgotten about her incarnate. She always thought she would understand if he chose Kikyo. They had fallen in love 50 years before, right?  Even with all the treachery on Kikyo's part, Kagome knew that his feelings for her would never completely disappear…

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

No more lies 

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind._

              
            And, hadn't Inu Yasha compared the two the first day he met her? He had kept on doing it too. 'I was so ignorant! How could I think that he even liked me, let alone love me?' She had tried to keep going on with her life in this time, but her thoughts always strayed to Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Kikyo, and even Miroku and Myouga. But if she returned through the well, all she would see is Kikyo's smirking face and Inu Yasha's pity. The rest of the group had probably gone other places, too, if the jewel was already back together. Maybe Inu Yasha was even human permanently, like he planned to do before Naraku brought the betrayal to Kikyo and Inu Yasha. She couldn't escape to the Warring States period any longer, and her modern world just wasn't enough any more. For a long while, she had tried to satisfy herself with archery. She had even taken Kendo lessons to take her mind off things. But she soon mastered those.

_Paper bags and angry voices_

_Under a sky of dust_

_Another wave of tension_

_Has more than filled me up_

_All my talk of taking action_

_These words were never true          _

_Now I find myself in question_

_(They point the finger at me again)_

_Guilty by association_

_(You point the finger at me again) _

             
            "What does he really see in Kikyo," she mused aloud, "that he doesn't see in me? Besides the malice, of course. And the Miko prowess. But besides that? I really want to know... maybe I should go back? Nah..." she arrived at the shrine and began her homework. Kagome was yet again caught up and at the top of her class... under Hojou, of course.

  _I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies___

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind.  
  
_            "There! All finished!" Kagome closed her book defiantly. She had already eaten dinner, and began to read her newest at the window. Big mistake. Soon her gaze was at the well house.

I wanna run away 

_and never say goodbye!_

_[Gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away.]_

            Maybe she should go back… just a short trip, after all… right? True, she didn't have the jewel , but wasn't she able to go back when Yura of the Hair had stolen her one jewel shard? It might work… and she could ask what Inu Yasha really saw in Kikyo. Just to put her mind at rest.

I wanna run away 

_and never wonder why!_

_[Gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away.]_

            That way, she could get over this, once and for all. 'I promise! If I get an answer, I'll never think about that again! Never!' "Yeah, and if I do get an answer, I'll get through school and go somewhere else, far away from here! I'll get a new life for myself! Far as I'm concerned," she spoke the words she had spoken after Yura pushed her back down the well, "it was just a fairy tale!"

I wanna run away 

_and open up my mind!_

_[Gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away, gonna run away.]_

            Kagome pushed back the well door, and stared at the covered well, chuckling at Jiji's attempts at protecting the well from 'evil spirits'. Pulling apart the doors, she took a large breath and jumped in.

_Gonna run away, gonna run away._

            The young Miko ran to the Go-shinboku, where she expected to see Inu Yasha, sitting up in his branch. Instead, she again saw him pinned to it.

_Gonna run away, gonna run away._

            "Inu Yasha!" Kagome's feelings came back to her, and she ran to him.

            A cold voice floated through the air, "So you've come back, have you girl?"

_  
Gonna run away, gonna run away._

  
            Kagome faced Kikyo unnerved. "What did you do to Inu Yasha?" hatred dripped from her voice.

            "So you care about him? Even when he chose me? I'll tell you. He wanted to go to you, to leave me. I couldn't let that happen, now could I? So I pinned him to the tree. Don't worry, you'll join him in eternal slumber soon." the undead woman put bow to arrow. 

  
__

_I wanna run away_

_Never say goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies___

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind._  
  


            "Heh. You really think that's gonna work? You really believe I left here, completely at peace and didn't try to improve my skills? I thought you knew me better than that." Kagome was shocked that Inu Yasha really wanted to come to her, but she couldn't let anything distract her.

            "Are you actually proposing that you could stop me? Don't make me laugh." Kikyo let the arrow fly.

             
_I wanna run away  
[and open up my mind.]  
_

              
            "Should've listened." Kagome raised her hand, and the arrow abruptly stopped, turned direction, and flew toward Kikyo.  
            "Think you can kill me with my own arrow?" Kikyo turned to the side and the arrow bounced harmlessly off her shoulder.  
            Kagome looked around slyly, inwardly panicking... until she saw Tetsusaiga still at Inu Yasha's side. 'No one's stolen it yet?  Wow...' Kagome snapped back to the subject, 'Well, it's supposed to protect humans... maybe it will help me...'  


_  
I wanna run away  
[and open up my mind.]_     


  
            "K'gome?" Inu Yasha muttered groggily.  
            "Not now, Inu Yasha." Kagome immediately responded. 'Wait...' "You're awake?"  
            "Fehhhhhh...." the hanyou slurred      

_  
I wanna run away  
[and open up my mind.]  
_  
             "First lesson, worthless girl!" called Kikyo, sneering, "Never look away!" another arrow sped toward Kagome, who didn't have time to reverse the arrow. She cowered behind the untransformed Tetsusaiga. The great fang took the arrow, and it became its true form.           
             "Hey, thanks!" yelled Kagome. She sped toward Kikyo with agility and grace she had acquired in her Kendo lessons, and cut her across the stomach. Using the Kikyo's pain to her advantage, she stole the and arrow and her bow, knowing the cut alone would not be enough to finish the undying elder Miko off.  
  
_I wanna run away  
[and open up my mind.]  
_  
            Inu Yasha gaped at the scene as his woman loosed the arrow at the incarnate who had pinned him to the same tree twice. It pierced Kikyo in the area of her chest cavity where her heart should be.  
            "All should say goodbye to the real copy. See you in Hell, Kikyo."  
  
_I wanna run away  
[and open up my mind.]_  
  
            The latter 'poofed' into earth and bones.   
            "Inu Yasha... I'm sorry... it was either me or her..."   
            "That's ok. I'd rather it be her, anyway." he said with a small smile. "Um... hey.. could you pull out this arrow?"  
            'Deja vu...' "Sure! And here's Tetsusaiga." replied Kagome.   
            Inu Yasha took Kagome into his arms and sighed deeply. "Much better..."  
            "Huh?"  
            "Never mind..." but he never loosened his hold on her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
**A/N: ok, so it didn't really go with the song...Gomen Nasai! Besides that, please give me your opinions! Flames are more than welcome!   
  
-Hiei's foxy hot demon chik**  
_  
_

_   
_

  
  



End file.
